As concerns about the quality of tap water grows, more and more people are buying purified drinking water and are installing water purification systems and filters to their potable water systems. Shower filter adapters have been available for some time, and these filters can effectively remove many minerals, chemicals, and other contaminants from the shower water.
An example of some known prior art shower filters is U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,822 to Ferguson. Ferguson discloses a relatively large, bulky and short shower filter arrangement which has a filter body threaded at both ends and which screws between a shower head and a neck extending from the shower stall's wall. The Ferguson patent is directed to the baffling arrangement, which arrangement provides for a large capacity filter element, yet which does not extend the length of the neck to a great degree, thereby preventing the shower head from projecting further down and impinging onto the head of the person taking a shower, which can be a problem for tall people.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,911 and 3,822,018 to Krongos disclose water filter devices with a built in on/off valves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,046 to Corder teaches a water purifier which includes a filter cartridge which water filter is in the form of a handle which would fit on the end of a hose in a shower.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,031 to Knauf, Jr., et al., teaches a water faucet assembly with a replaceable filter for use in kitchen or bathroom sink applications. In the Knauf, Jr. water faucet, the filter element is located below the spout, thereby concealing it below the sink level yet in close proximity to the spout. The Knauf device would appear to require some kind of retrofitting of a standard sink arrangement and is directed to a sink as opposed to a bathtub.
As noted above, there are numerous filter systems available for showers. However, many people also enjoy taking hot baths. However, to the best knowledge of the inventor, heretofore a convenient to use and attractive bathtub water filter which removes chlorine (which is a carcinogenic agent in high doses), bad odors, heavy metals and sediment in the water has not been available. Removing these compounds from bathing water can create a more pleasant and healthful bathing experience. Bathing in purified and filter water can also lead to generally softer skin and hair.
Numerous studies have shown that in a hot shower and bath environment, where the water is often ejected with considerable force and agitation, the chlorine added to water as a prophylactic for bacteria in other harmful agents, (as well as possible aromatics compounds) are more susceptible to being vaporized, and can thus be more easily inhaled and absorbed through the open pores of the person taking a shower or bath. Whole house water purification systems are effective in removing the chlorine and other substances before they impact the residents. However, some experts believe that with whole house water purification systems designed to remove chlorine, after some time, the residual chlorine in the water contained within the house's piping will decrease to very low levels, and allow bacteria and other organisms to actually become established and grow in the piping. Because of the potential problems with this, it may be preferable for chlorine removal to take place as close to the point of water egress as possible.
There accordingly remains a need for a water filter specifically adapted for use in bathtubs, particular bathtub spouts.